


The Cursed Mirror

by a_salty_alto



Series: STONY Fairytale Bingo [4]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Magic, inspired by a fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: Steve had never seen Tony’s soft auburn eyes burn with this much disgust and malice.





	The Cursed Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a short fill for "The Snow Queen" on my Cap Iron-Man Fairytale Bingo Card

Steve had never seen this before.

Steve had never seen Tony’s soft auburn eyes burn with this much disgust and malice.

Steve had never seen Tony look at him like that. Like Steve was the most wretched thing on Earth. Like Steve’s very presence offended everything Tony was.

 _This isn’t him_ , Steve reminded himself,  _it’s the mirror._

The Troll Mirror that distorted everything and made what was beautiful look ugly. That shattered and embedded it’s shards in the eyes of people, making them only see the worst in everything.

Shards that found their way into Tony.

“Get out of my sight” Tony spat at him.

Steve shook his head and put down his shield. Slowly he walked over to Tony.

“What are you doing. Get away from me!” Tony shouted. Still, Steve didn’t stop until he wrapped Tony in his arms.

Tony might be stuck like this, unable to see the wonder in everything the way he did before.

His face wouldn’t light up a the team’s antics, he wouldn’t marvel at any new tech, he wouldn’t smile at Steve’s jokes. Steve hadn’t even realized there were tears in his eyes until Tony, gently, softly, compeletly at odds with how he was a moment ago asked “Steve, why are you crying?”


End file.
